


Mad About You

by loveyousox3



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyousox3/pseuds/loveyousox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I had "I'm Not Calling You A Liar" stuck in my head during the night. Florence's emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad About You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes you might find.

_And I love you so much, I’m gonna let you kill me._

In London, it was late at night and Florence was lying on her bed pretending to her family she was asleep. All she wanted to do was to cry and write more songs about how her girlfriend drove her insane. It couldn’t be. She knew Isabella was out of town to solve family problems, her parents were going through health issues, but she wouldn’t even call Florence for the past _five_ days. She needed her tiny blonde to finish new songs for their album; but that was honestly the biggest lie she was trying to make herself believe. She actually needed her body, have her close, and make sure everything would be okay. Because you don’t have to be Isabella’s girlfriend to sense she wasn’t okay at all for the longest months now. She always had to run to the bathroom to clean her make up when the rehearsals of the day were over, and sometimes the only things she had to say out loud to Florence were spoken in bed.

Florence sat up over her messed sheets and embraced her legs, breathing the biggest sigh of her life. She buried her head down on her skinny knees trying to drift her mind off of the blonde, only to find an ocean of tears coming back to her senses. Silently she sobbed on the queen sized bed that felt as empty as her bedroom was. Florence hated having to deal with herself when she was this emotional. There was a huge gap on her chest and she thought of losing Isa. What if?

Lights flamed on out of her window and she looked outside, at that warm weather, the warm breeze she couldn’t help from entering her lungs. Someone suddenly screamed at her from outside and she smiled seeing her girl.

She ran inside her bedroom to turn on the light quickly and went back to see Isa.

“Did I wake you up?” Isabella said smiling, and Florence didn’t scream back so she wouldn’t wake anyone. She just stared at her for a moment, wiping at her eyes hard. “I don’t have my keys.”

Before another moment of reflection, Florence whispered an “ah” and though she didn’t feel like smiling, her heart pounded hard and she finally threw the keys before Isa could ask further. That was something else that bothered her, why hadn’t she taken her keys? Sighing, Florence went back in, closing her window and turning off the lights again as fast as she could.

She was a little hurt, couldn’t deny. Sometimes it was too easy to feel like Isa forgot about her existence and the fact they were supposed to share their lives, especially after two years in a relationship. Florence put on her dramatic persona and climbed into bed with the lights off again, losing herself underneath the sheets.

When Isa got in, she softly clicked the door behind her and walked on the tip of her toes, not able to see much in the dark room. She let go of her bags in Florence’s desk and hummed a Rolling Stones song before settling beside her unseen girlfriend.

“Why didn’t you take your keys?” Florence asked with a ragged voice, pretending she didn’t care and not moving at all to look at Isa.

“Because I forgot them” Isa stated, putting an arm over Florence’s covered arm and caressing her. “I also didn’t take my phone charger.”

“At least you took your conscience, apparently.” Florence said a little harshly, taking off the sheets from her face. “I missed you.” She admitted, biting her bottom lip.

Isa sighed and traced Florence’s features, moving closer to hug her. “I’m so sorry.”

“I thought you left.”

“What?” Isabella pulled back, looking at her as if Florence was crazy. “Were you in your senses?”

“Yes, Isabella. You didn’t take your keys and your phone was off and your family is going through hard times and I had absolutely no idea what was happening,” Florence vomited at once. “You cannot just leave me like this. We have songs to finish.”

While she spoke, Isabella looked at her frowning and lifting up her stare to look at Florence’s expression. She couldn’t really face her back, looking all around them but to Isa’s eyes. When she concluded the last sentence, Isa started to laugh, covering her mouth.

_I’m not calling you a thief, just don’t steal from me._

The words danced on Florence’s mind.

“I am sorry, I’m telling you. Only when I was on the road for the country that I realized my phone charger actually stayed here, with you.” She poked Florence’s nose, smiling a little. “In your bathroom, miss Welch. I’d have to come back and retrieve it if I were to permanently leave, don’t you think?”

“So why didn’t you message me or tried to call from somewhere else or anything like that? My number’s supposed to be craved in you.”

Florence noticed how happy Isa seemed, sounded, nothing like the Isabella she had to be learning to live with for the past months; but like the old Isa, the caring and cheerful one she had first fell in love with. Not that she didn’t love her grumpy side as well, but it had become difficult with all the lack of communication.

“Because you needed a moment to breathe, that’s all. You don’t ever breathe, or have you forgotten? So I thought that maybe it would do you good, being away five days from your moody girlfriend.” Isa said serious now. “Because I know I’ve been moody for the longest time. I don’t know how you’re able to deal with me sometimes.”

“No,” Florence sighed. “That wasn’t a nice try.”

“But I also knew I’d come back more relaxed this time.” Isa continued, ignoring a frustrated Flo. “My uncle’s health is established again and the cancer is a hundred percent gone.” She smiled again, melting Florence’s easy heart.

“I’m glad.” Florence hid a bigger smile, trying to sound difficult.

“Florence,” Isa said, passing her arm around Florence’s waist. “Don’t do this. We’re grownups, remember? We should be able to be away from time to time. It does good.”

“I don’t think so. I think the most of that time you pretend to get space you are in fact trying to run away.”

“Please do remind me where I am right now. The first place I’ve come to when I arrived in the city.”

Isabella then kissed her even if Florence was still mad and still trying to ignore her actions. At first when she didn’t feel a response she enjoyed the moment to slip the tip of her tongue over Florence’s lips, knowing she would win this battle.

Instantly the redhead moaned and kissed her back.

“I love you.” Isa said with pauses, needing her to believe and remember all the promises she had said she could keep before they agreed to get in a relationship.

“I love you so much more.” Florence got carnal and embraced Isabella tighter, slipping her lips to her neck and placing soft kisses all the way to her collarbones.

“Wow, you _have_ missed me. I even want to do that again if it means I’ll get such a response.”

“No!” Florence stopped the kisses looking seriously at her girlfriend. “You have to promise you won’t be out of touch, or at least let me know you want space?” She tried, wanting to take a step forward in their relationship. She had always wanted to be the mature one, but Isa always left her all greedy.

Isa laughed a little and pulled away the rest of Florence’s sheets from her body, planning only the bad.

“I promise.” Isa pinned her down on the bed, getting on top and ready to make Florence cry her name again that night.


End file.
